The Journeys of Yerill and Perka
by Emerald Griffon
Summary: They're just two ordinary trainers, journeying together, and happily strengthening their Pokemon companions...but what secret do they have? CANCELED
1. Characters

Hi! This is a Pokemon story that I made up, containing 2 OCs. I'm not sure if I'll include characters from the show, but probably not.

**Notes about profiles:**

-(NIS) means that the Pokemon has not been added yet, but will be.  
-When the characters get more Pokemon, they will be added.  
-I know that normally a trainer has 6 Pokemon at a time, but in this story, they may have more at a time. I'm not sure.  
-(LB) means that a Pokemon is at the Lab.  
-The Pokemon are arranged in order of receiving.  
-Pokemon with evolution chains show the stage they were acquired at and the stage they are at now. Evolved Pokemon without chains mean that the Pokemon was acquired at that stage.

* * *

**Character and Pokemon Profiles**

**Yerill (Female)  
Age:** 14  
**Eye color:** Brown-black  
**Hair color:** Black with brown streaks

**Personality:** Yerill is just your everyday, happy-go-lucky kind of tomboy. She has a soft spot for Pokemon, though, and will tend to them gently. She is less successful with humans, and Perka usualy has to help her out of trouble. Yerill also says that she doesn't believe in forcing Pokemon to evolve. If they want to evolve, she lets them, but if they don't, she doesn't press the matter. She shares a deep bond with her Pokemon that allows them to communicate quickly and effectively.

**Starter: Cheri the Treecko (Female)**

Cheri enjoys eating all sorts of fruits. She will go to any lengths to get them. Her favorite fruit is a special Green Berry. It is special because its pieces grow back after you bite them off. Cheri will carry it around everywhere, and defends it fiercely. If you've seen one of the _Ice Age_ movies, she can be compared to Scrat and his acorn. However, she still is defensive of her friends, and woe to anyone who tries to hurt one of them! (or steal her fruit)

**Riding Pokemon: Diro and Durrell the Duduo (Male)**

Diro and Durrell didn't get along very well until Yerill came along. She taught the two the importance of working together, and then trained them to schyronize their thoughts and movements. Soon, they were working together perfectly and beautifully. In gratitude, they allowed Yerill to ride them wherever she goes, and also battled for her whenever needed. Their cooperation made them a vicious opponent on the battlefield, and they were able to defeat many evil Team Rocket members with astonishing ease.

**Captured Pokemon: Yiva the Absol (Female)**

Yiva was never liked by anyone. She was shunned in the village as a dangerous, bad-luck bringing monster. As a result, she always stayed in the mountains and never came down. One day, Yerill and Perka met her on their journey. They were too kind to leave the sad creature behind, so they asked her to join them. She thought they were tricking her, and attacked them instead! However, the loyal Diro, Durrell, and Kyocheep quickly leapt to the rescue. In a fierce battle, they captured her and taught her to trust humans. Soon, she became a valuable asset to the team, as she could predict when a disaster would happen. She also helped save many other people from disasters. Many of the people she saved realized the true nature of Absol and were changed.

**Rescued Pokemon: Creecee the Hoothoot (Female)**

Creecee was found in the forest one day, tracked down by Yiva's sharp nose. She had been cut and slashed brutally by a vicious pair of Scyther. As they were far from a Pokecenter, Yerill gave her a Potion to help her heal up a little. Then, she put Creecee into a Pokeball to make travel for her easier. After she had been fully healed at the Center, she had become attatched to the little group and joined them happily. Even though the attack left her permenantly blinded in her left eye, she still fights bravely. She cannot wait to become a Noctowl so that she can use her powerful Hypnosis attack.

**Special Pokemon: Rorro the Latios (Male) (NIS)**

The reason for his addition to the team is a secret as of yet. When it comes out in the story, I will post it here.

* * *

**Perka (Male)  
Age:** 16  
**Eye color:** Dark green  
**Hair color:** Jet-black 

**Personality:** He is protective of Yerill, and wants to make sure she comes to no harm. However, it sometimes seems to him that she is constantly dancing in the path of danger, annoying him greatly. He originally wanted to force his Pokemon to be the best, but Yerill changed that completely. Now Perka has a respect for his Pokemon as fellow livingcreatures. He is slowly learning to communicate with them.

_Special note:_ means that the Pokemon was obtained before Perka met Yerill.

**Starter: Kyocheep the Torchic (Female)**

Kyocheep went through many attempts to communicate her name to Perka when he first got her at the age of 15. However, he could not understand her at all, and continued to call her "Torchic." She refused to evolve each time her time came, and the angry Perka often beat her as a result. She took the beatings as well as she could, despite the fact that they often hurt her greatly. After Perka met Yerill, everything changed for the little bird. For the first time, Perka saw the mind behind her eyes. He learned her name, and realized that she didn't want to evolve. To make things easier for her, he gave her an Everstone. After that, she had to take much less effort to notevolve-I mean, no effort at all!

**Captured Pokemon: Serena the Pidgey->Pidgeotto (Female)**

Serena is a hyper Pidgeotto who was put on tranquilizers after she destroyed the tent. Since Perka feared for his and Yerill's safety, he decided to give Serena an Everstone as well. Sadly, she threw it into the water during one of her crazy sprees. Before Perka had met Yerill, he didn't understand her and only beat her in fury whenever she went crazy. She was beat much more than Kyocheep, and still bears a scar on her head.

**Captured Pokemon: Kips the Mightyena (Male)**

Kips was pretty obedient of Perka after his capture through double-teaming Kyocheep and Serena, so he wasn't really beaten. He had realized that obeying was probably the only way to survive Perka's ownership.However, he was still treated as a servant. Later on, Perka became his friend. Kips is really just a big softie who loves all other Pokemon. He was the chief comforter of Kyocheep and Serena while they were being abused.

**Prize Pokemon: Egg->Absol (unnamed) (Male) (LB)**

No information is availible at this time.

**Prize Pokemon:Alky theNoctowl (Female) (LB)**

No information is availible at this time.

**Special Pokemon: Rirra the Latias (Female) (NIS)**

The reason for her addition to the team is a secret as of yet. When it comes out in the story, I will post it here.

* * *

Wheeeeeee! Done with the profiles at last! Story beginson next chapter... 


	2. The First Badge

Note: The new Pokemon, attacks, names, etc. are all made up. Any similarity is probably a coincidence.

* * *

"Good job Diro! Now, Durrell, use a Whirlwind! Diro, use this distraction to Peck the Whipur!" 

Whipur, a Snake Pokemon unique to this new region, hissed as it drew back its whiplash tail, and then it shot forward!

"Poison Whip!" screamed Trion, the gym leader of Toxin Gym, the first gym in the Bento region. The tail came down, injecting poision from the many tiny stingers along its edge. The Doduo brothers screamed with pain as they were poisoned as well as hurt.

"NO!" yelled Yerill. Her eyes opened wide in shock and horror. She quickly snatched a Pokeball out of her pocket. "Return, Diro! Return, Durrell!" The two-headed Pokemon flashed in a bright red light as it vanished.

"Grrrrrr...my next best bet is to release Yiva and hope that she can help. I don't have any Antidotes or poison-healing items on hand." Cheri and Creecee had been poisoned earlier, either by Whipur or by the earlier Muk. (Yeah, he had a Pokemon from all the way back to the old times. Wonder why.)

"Go, Yiva! Use your Thunder!"

Whipur's eyes widened, and its tail lashed out in a futile attempt at defense.

There was a loud, zapping noise, and Whipur fainted. It was utterly defeated.

"Yay!" cheered Yerill. "This is nice!"

Trion smiled. "You fought well, young trainer. Here is your badge, the Sludge Badge." Yerill smiled, and proudly took it in her hand. Perka walked up next.

"I would like to battle you as well, once you have healed your Pokemon."

"You are considerate of others. I accept this challenge."

* * *

"Go, Muk!" cried Trion! 

"Go, Serena!" commanded Perka. "Use Gust!"

"Quick, Muk! Use Poison Gas!"

The gas enveloped Serena, who gasped and coughed. However, the powerful Gust hit Muk, knocking it all about in a bad way. Finally, it collapsed in a pile of sludge. (Hee hee) Serena was just enjoying her victory, when a large pile of Sludge caught her straight-on! She was hit, and collapsed on the ground, poisoned.

"No, Serena! Are you alright?" called Perka. His voice seemed so far away...Serena was drifting away from the real world...

* * *

_Greetings, Pidgetto._

_Wha?_ cried Serena. _Who are you?_

_I am Rirra._

_But...but...WHAT are you?_

_A Latias. Hurry. You will soon recover, so listen. Our world is in danger. You must take your trainer to route 304. It is far, but you can Fly. I will enable you to go there, do not worry. Be careful..._

The voice faded away, and Serena's eyes came back into focus.

"Good!" sighed Perka. "You're alright! You really had me worried there...I used Kyocheep and Kips to finish the battle. They're healing up right now."

A nurse came in. "Your Pokemon are fully healed...oh! Your Pidgeotto's awake! She was in a trance before, but she's okay now."

"A _TRANCE_?"

"Yes, let me tell you about it..."

* * *

"So you see, the legendaries put Pokemon into a trance when they have urgent words to convey. However, it is hard to do so when a Pokemon is healthy. They must have a status condition inflicted." 

"Ah," said Perka. Just then, Yerill came in. "Oh! Serena's awake! What was wrong with her?"

"Sit down, and I'll tell you about it..."

* * *

"Wow! That's interesting! What did you hear?" Yerill asked Serena excitedly. 

_W-w-well, we need to Fly to Route 304..._

Nurse Joy, who had just come in, gasped. "Route 304? It is said that a Raichu dwells there, and it has burned all the vegetation. It will be a dangerous journey..." She handed the two trainers a bag of various Potions. "You _will_ need these. I wish you luck."

The two thanked her, and then stood to leave. But first, they called back their Pokemon. And then, they walked out the door, to the dangerous beyond...

* * *

There you go! Hope you'll like it! 


End file.
